During the execution of a computer software application a point may be reached where the application presents a set of options, such as where a computer user is meant to select one of the options, whereupon execution of the application is meant to continue along one of several paths depending on which option is selected. Often, when an application presents such options to a computer user for selection, the user might not know what selection to make, thus delaying execution of the application until a selection is made. Such execution delays are often costly, and therefore undesirable.